


Никаких преимуществ

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Gloves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Джеймс всегда считал, что секс — лучший способ сбросить напряжение.





	Никаких преимуществ

Когда из прихожей наконец доносится звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа, часы на каминной полке показывают начало двенадцатого. Джеймс отставляет в сторону недопитый стакан виски и с удовольствием потягивается. Сидеть в кресле вполне удобно, но он провёл здесь уже два часа и успел утомиться.

Гарет входит в гостиную и останавливается на пороге. У него измученный вид, под глазами залегли тени, и Джеймсу даже становится слегка совестно за то, что ещё пару мгновений назад он считал себя уставшим.

— Тяжёлый день?

— Затрахали, — честно отвечает Гарет. 

Он так и стоит, не разуваясь, в пальто, на котором серебрятся капли дождя, и перчатках. Джеймс поднимается на ноги и, обойдя Гарета со спины, тянет с его плеч пальто вместе с пиджаком. Отбросив их на стоящий рядом диван, Джеймс прижимается губами к шее чуть выше воротничка рубашки, и Гарет слегка подаётся назад, прижимаясь к его груди. Протянув руку, он касается лица Джеймса. Кожа перчатки мягкая, чуть шероховатая и ощущается совсем иначе, чем пальцы; Джеймс трётся щекой, словно кошка.

— Для тебя появилась работа, — негромко говорит Гарет.

— И куда я лечу?

— Узнаешь завтра. Я не имею права разглашать эту информацию, — усмехается Гарет.

— Никаких преимуществ от неуставных отношений с начальством, — сокрушается тот и обводит языком его ухо.

Дыхание Гарета сбивается, по его телу проходит дрожь, и Джеймс чувствует, что сам начинает возбуждаться. Ему нравится, когда Гарет теряет над собой контроль, — и нравится быть тому причиной. 

— Правильно, — говорит Гарет, скользя затянутой в перчатку ладонью по шее Джеймса, — неуставные отношения и не должны предусматривать каких-либо преимуществ. Только удовольствие от процесса.

От прикосновения перчатки по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Да, — соглашается Джеймс, — с последним не поспоришь.

Гарет разворачивается и целует его — почти целомудренно, просто прижимаясь губами к губам, словно у него нет сил на что-то большее. Однако поцелуй постепенно становится глубже, горячее, дыхание обоих прерывается и сливается в единое, и когда Джеймс упирается Гарету в пах бедром, то понимает, что они хотят одного и того же.

Джеймс всегда считал, что секс — лучший способ сбросить напряжение.

Гарет по-прежнему в перчатках, но, когда он нетерпеливо тянется стащить их зубами, Джеймс останавливает его.

— Не снимай.

— Неудобно же.

— Я сделаю всё сам. Не снимай.

Гарет удивлённо хмыкает, но не возражает. Джеймс отступает на шаг. Вытаскивает собственную рубашку из-под ремня, медленно расстёгивает пуговицы. Гарет невольно пробегает кончиком языка по губам, его обычно светлые глаза темнеют, жадно следя за движениями Джеймса, — и это зрелище возбуждает так, что едва хватает сил терпеть. Джеймс упрямо сжимает зубы и не позволяет себе ускориться. Не снимая расстёгнутой рубашки, он наклоняется, педантично развязывает шнурки и скидывает туфли. Затем распускает ремень, тянет вниз собачку молнии, нарочито медленно стягивает брюки. Член упирается в ткань трусов, и Джеймс крупно вздрагивает, когда задевает его.

— Я тебя убью, — цедит Гарет, и Джеймс, ухмыльнувшись, целует его, прижимаясь всем телом и отлично зная, что разделяющая их ткань рубашки лишь обостряет ощущения Гарета.

Затем он опускается на колени, расстёгивает брюки Гарета и, высвободив его член, медленно проводит по нему языком, снизу вверх, вдоль вздувшейся венки, а затем берёт сочащуюся смазкой головку губами. Гарет обхватывает затылок Джеймса, взъерошив ему волосы, и едва слышно стонет от удовольствия.

— Это немного не то, чего бы я сейчас хотел, — признаётся он через несколько мгновений, и Джеймс выпускает изо рта его член, побагровевший и блестящий теперь от слюны.

— Я знаю.

Не вставая, он тянется к своим брюкам, вытаскивает из кармана упаковку с презервативом и, вскрыв её, раскатывает скользкую от смазки резинку по члену Гарета. Затем он поднимается на ноги, ставит одно колено на диван, наклоняется вперёд, прогнувшись в пояснице и ухватившись левой рукой за спинку, а правую заводит за спину и находит пальцами вход.

Он слышит судорожный выдох Гарета и довольно улыбается, продолжая неспешно двигать пальцами, растягивая себя. Обтянутые мягкой кожей ладони ложатся на его бёдра, и Джеймс сладко вздрагивает. Он сам не может этого объяснить, но перчатки обостряют его ощущения в разы; от каждого прикосновения словно прошибает током, и Джеймс всерьёз начинает бояться, что способен кончить просто от одного этого.

Гарет отводит его руку в сторону и, приставив головку ко входу, толкается в него. Джеймс хрипло выдыхает, затем, на первом же движении, срывается на короткий стон. Двигается Гарет размашисто, резко подаваясь вперёд и медленно уводя бёдра назад, но постепенно сбивается с первоначального размеренного темпа на рваный, неровный. Спиной Джеймс чувствует шёлковую гладкость его рубашки; бёдра, бока и грудь горят от прикосновений кожаных перчаток, хаотично скользящих по его телу; по ноге бьёт ремень спущенных брюк Гарета; и всё это вместе, смешиваясь с ощущением горячего твёрдого члена, вбивающегося между ягодиц, сводит его с ума.

Он кончает, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, и Гарет, толкнувшись в последний раз, со стоном кончает за ним следом. 

Они затихают. Через некоторое время Гарет, мягко поцеловав Джеймса в плечо, вытаскивает из него обмякший член и стаскивает использованную резинку. В голове у Джеймса легко и пусто, и всё тело будто наполнено искрящимся от электрических разрядов воздухом. Он ложится на диван и ухмыляется, глядя на обессиленного, но явно довольного Гарета, осевшего рядом:

— А вот теперь я готов послушать про своё задание.

Гарет смеётся, негромко и как-то удивительно тепло, и сдаётся.

— Папка у меня в портфеле.

— Я думал, из здания МИ-6 запрещено выносить засекреченные файлы. — Джеймс насмешливо выгибает бровь.

— Запрещено, — невозмутимо соглашается Гарет. — Если я узнаю, то нарушителя постигнет страшная кара.

Джеймс хмыкает и, поднявшись с дивана, уходит в прихожую. Неуставные отношения с начальством всё-таки имеют свои преимущества.


End file.
